Broken
by zanessarobsten4ever
Summary: Death is common for everyone. You witness it when you're older or a kid. For Gabriella Montez death was something she had often. Troy Bolton was always there to lift her when she was down. She never thought he would be without her though.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot******

**Review Please. Enjoy!**

**Broken**

Death. It's the five letter word that haunts us all. Everyone thinks about how they will die, or when they will. Death is a common thing. It happens to everybody and everyone dies in the end. You never know when it's going to be your turn though.

Gabriella Montez never thought it could happen to her, until it did.

_*~Flashback~*_

_A six year old girl ran around the schools play ground with a seven year old boy chasing after her. It wasn't the normal boy/girl chase though. This chase was the boy wanted the ball the little girl was holding. He ran around screaming her name while she ran and laughed the entire time._

_Eventually the girl got tired and stopped, the boy right behind her. _

_"Gabi, why'd you stop?" The boy asked, worried about her._

_"I got tired." Gabriella whined. "Here you can have the ball. I don't want it anymore."_

_"Thanks Ella." The boy beamed._

_"Welcome Troy." Gabriella smiled back. The two continued to play together, along with Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie until recess was over._

_While in class the phone rang. Mrs. Anders, the teacher, answered it annoyed, "Hi… yes this is her… oh no! Are you serious? I'll tell her right away… alright bye." She hung up and looked at her 1__st__ grade class. She looked at one little girl and smiled sadly. She thought `at least she has him'. "Gabriella, sweetie, your aunt's here to take you home early."_

_"Oh tay Mrs. A. I'll get my things." She got up and grabbed her bag and blues clues lunch box. Before she left she went straight to Troy, "Here, you eat my lunch today. I know you always love my mommy's brownies."_

_Troy smiled widely and gave her a big hug. Taylor and Chad hugged and then Gabriella Montez was gone._

_Mrs. Anders heart melted. She couldn't help but think how such a tragedy could happen to such a young, sweet, adorable girl._

_Gabriella ran out to her aunt, who urgently pushed her in the car. They were at the hospital ten minutes later._

_Gabriella was confused. She had no idea what was going on. All her family was scared and crying. Gabriella didn't know what to think or what to do. Until finally the doctor came out and told them what happened._

_He called for the Montez family. He told them what happened during the surgery. He told them that their loved one had passed away. The drunk driver had killed them. He stayed. He comforted the family. He looked over and saw a little girl crying. He instantly moved over to her. She started crying for her mother._

_"Sweetie, it's okay. Your mother was super strong, she just couldn't hold on any longer. I'm so, so sorry." The doctor hugged the little girl again._

_Greg Montez looked at his daughter and rushed over wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you doctor. We all understand you tried your hardest." Greg said teary eyed._

_"Your wife told me to give you this. I believe she wants your daughter to have it." The doctor handed him a locket with a note attached to it._

_"Thank you again." Greg whispered as he pulled Gabriella closer to him. The doctor nodded and walked off, leaving the family to grieve together._

_When the Montez's got home, Gabriella ran straight up to her room. Greg sighed and fell to the couch, sobbing._

_Gabriella soon ran down the steps rushing out the front door. She ran, she kept running until she found the park._

_A little boy soon entered the park walking quietly over to the little girl, sitting on the bench watching the ducks._

_"Ella… I'm here, you know?" he whispered to her._

_"Troy," she cried. "Troy I… I need her."_

_"Shh El, I know, I know." He hugged her tighter._

_"Why me? Why my family?"_

_"It was just her time to go, Brie. Everyone's time comes. Hers came and she grabbed it." Troy pulled her closer to him._

_"How do you know all this?" Gabriella cried._

_"Mommy told me. She didn't tell me to say this though: I will ALWAYS be here for you. If you need me or not, I'm here." Troy told her._

_"I'll always need you, Troy. Always." Gabriella answered sincerely._

*~ End Flashback~*

As Gabriella drove back from the hospital this night her heart just shattered. She pulled over to the side of the highway, while tears just poured out. She screamed, she hit the steering wheel, she cursed, she cried. She couldn't take it anymore. To her it felt like death after death and she just couldn't handle it anymore.

_*~ Flashback~*_

_Ten year old Gabriella was excited. Her cousins were coming into town. Her favorite cousin ever! Anabelle. Gabriella couldn't wait to see eleven year old Anabell, as time kept passing her excitement dwindled. Anabelle and her family were three hours late._

_Gabriella's father had just put her to sleep when the phone finally rang. It was Celia, Anabelle's mother. She told them to rush to the hospital as soon as possible._

_When Greg and Gabriella walked through those doors memories flooded their minds. Bad, bad memories. Greg knew this time wouldn't be any different._

_"OH! It was horrible." Celia sobbed as soon as she saw them. "My little baby, I can't stand it! The car slammed right into her. She was awake for awhile, but when they… when they took us away… she left us. They gave these drugs and she just wasn't herself."_

_"Shh, Celia, she'll be fine. She's in good hands." Greg knew the first part was a lie and it broke him into pieces. He loved Anabelle. He loved everything about her. He knew Gabriella did too. _

_Gabriella. She was crying. This was too painful for her. It brought back horrible memories of the past. Memories she has tried to block from her mind. Memories she didn't like to think about. Silent tears were falling down her tired face. She knew too that something bad was going to happen._

_"Anabelle Montez." The doctor called throughout the waiting room._

_"Yes doctor." Celia rushed to him._

_"We did absolutely everything we could. I'm so, so sorry." The doctor announced sadly._

_"No! If you did everything you could my Anabelle would be alive. If you did everything you could she would be here, in my arms! You did nothing!" Celia screamed as she crumbled to the floor in tears. She stopped as soon as she heard a wimper._

_Gabriella. She instantly rushed to her side. She held her. Gripping her tighter and tighter. She needed Gabriella. She needed to hold her, to cry with her._

_When the three got home in the late morning, Gabriella ran to her mother's stone._

_A little ten year old boy showed up, also._

_"I heard." Was all the little boy said._

_She cried as she looked up at him, her best friend. "Why me? Why me Troy?"_

_"It was her time" he repeated. "Everything happens for a reason." Troy held her._

_She sobbed, crying in his chest as he whispered, "I'm here, whether you need me or not. I'm always here for you."_

*~ End Flashback~*

Gabriella cried harder. Once the tears stopped, well slowed down, she moved her car back onto the road. She looked dead. She was pale, tired, hungry. Her eyes were bloodshot and her clothes were soaked from being out in the rain. She just wasn't herself anymore.

_*~Flashback~*_

_As a 16 year old, Gabriella Montez had good, loyal friends. Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad of course, Taylor- her best friend since Pre-K, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox, and without a doubt Troy Bolton (just to name a few). _

_Gabriella and Troy had always had this different kind of relationship. They were so much more than best friends, but they weren't in a relationship, so when Gabriella got the call about her grandfather dying, Troy was the first person she called. He went to the funeral with her and he even took her to her mother's grave. A place that was suited now._

_"Brie, it's going to be okay." Troy stated._

_"Everyone dies. Three people I love dearly have died in the last ten years. Whose next, me?" Gabriella sobbed._

_"That is nonsense, Gabriella Anne Montez. You are going to live until you're a hundred and ten. I'll be right by your side through it all." Troy scolded her._

_"I love you Troy. I mean that."Gabriella looked at him straight in the eyes, tears silently cascading down her face._

_"He gave her a crooked smile and leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss (remember they're not in a 'relationship'. It's more like casual dating. "I'm here, Brie. I'll always be here for you whether you need me or not."_

_"I'll always need you." They repeated their favorite lines to each other. They shared one last kiss, before getting up to walk home hand in hand._

*~End Flashback~*

"I need you now! Where are you now?! I thought you would always be there for me! Where are you NOW THEN, TROY?" Gabriella sobbed at the funeral.

Gabriella Montez was a complete wreck. She wasn't anything anymore. She was like a ghost just walking along. She was heartbroken. She was broken.

_*~Flashback~*_

_On January 5__th__, 2016, Troy Bolton was coming home from a basketball game. All the teammates were sitting on the bus waiting to see their loved ones once again. Troy Bolton was talking to his loved one. "Brie, I'll be home soon okay?" Troy promised, if only he knew._

_"I miss you Troy. Molly does too." Gabriella whined._

_Troy smiled at the mention of his and Gabriella's daughter, "I miss you both too. Tell her I said I love you."_

_"She says 'I love you' back and so do I." _

_"I love you too. I'll be home shortly, Brie, I promise." Troy and Gabi said good-bye and then hung up._

_About an hour later, most of the players were asleep. Chad and Troy were awake and talking old childhood memories. They noticed a semi behind them, swearving. They told the driver of the bus and he took notice. A half hour later that semi pulled on the side of the bus. He swearved again but this time wasn't as lucky. He ran right into the bus, throwing Troy Bolton all the way across it. _

_The bus flew out of control. It tipped and the LA Lakers awoke immediantly. Chad noticed his friend was no longer across from him. He noticed how Troy was no longer on the bus. Troy Bolton went through a window on the bus. The semi hit him with so much force, he was blown away._

_An ambulance was called and Chad was trying to help his friend he's called brother his whole life. Everyone was finally taken to the hospital, Troy was taken right to surgery._

_His family was called. Gabriella and Molly made their way into the waiting room. His parents were hystical, even Chad, who never shows sadness, was crying. Gabriella knew then this was not going to good, she knew she couldn't handle anymore bad._

_"Gabs, you're here." Taylor cried. She quickly grabbed Molly and wrapped her in a tight hug._

_"Yeah, we left as soon as we got the call." Gabriella's voice was monotone._

_"Troy Bolton?" the doctor called out._

_"That's us." Sharpay was the only one to answer._

_"Troy is in his room. He is stable and awake, but he got a serios concussion and his breathing is unsteady. We handled it though, and his left wrist is broken. He also shattered his right shoulder and his left leg is serverly damaged. Five ribs were broken and about ten bruised." The doctor told them of Troy's injuries._

_"But he's alive?" Jack Bolton asked._

_"Yes sir, and he has been asking that Gabriella and Molly," the doctor looked around and smiled when Gabriella raised her hand. "He would like to see you two last."_

_"Okay." Gabriella answered confused._

_"You may see him, two at a time please." And with that the doctor was gone._

_Mr. and Mrs. Bolton went in first. Next was Mr. Montez with Ryan Evans. Sharpay and Zeke went after them. Martha and Kelsi after them and Jason and Taylor after them. Chad went in by himself._

_"Hey man." Chad whispered._

_"Hey." Troy said horsely._

_"Good to see you're okay."_

_"Thanks bro."_

_Chad smiled and asked, "So are you gonna do it?"_

_"Got it right there." Troy looked over to where a little box was sitting._

_"I'll let you get to it then. Take care bro." Chad left, sending a soft smile._

_Gabriella and Molly finally walked into the room. Gabi lifted Molly up on the bed as she took in Troy._

_"Brie…" Troy started._

_"You're okay, you're safe. That's all that matters." She whispered sweetly. Gabriella kissed his forehead then his lips._

_"I love you El."Troy said softly._

_Gabriella smiled and replied with an ' I love you too.' Molly looked up at her daddy and asked, "Daddy, are you okay?"_

_"Molls, I'm fine and I love you."_

_"I love you too, Daddy." Molly hugged him._

_"Honey be careful. Don't squeeze to hard." Gabriella warned when she saw Troy flinch._

_"She's fine Brie." He paused for a second to take in his family. "Gabriella I've known you a long time and I love you more than anything. You are my everything. You and Molly are my family, my life. I couldn't imagine my life without either of you. Will you do me the honor and be my wife?" Troy smiled._

_"I thought we weren't going to do this…" Gabriella stated before letting tears fall gently down her face. "Yes, Troy, of course I will." She kissed his lips softly, but passionately._

_Troy, Gabriella and Molly slept together on that little hospital bed that night, but in the morning they would soon find out that Troy Bolton didn't make it through the night._

*~ End Flashback ~*

It was now January 7th, 2016. The funeral had just started and Gabriella walked up the path to speak. "Troy was a great…" She paused. "He was a great man, a loyal friend and a wonderful father. He would have made a fantastic father." Gabriella closed her eyes and looked down at her ring before continuing. "I loved him and I know everyone here did too. I mean how could you not. He was just… a delight to be around. He instantly lit you up inside. I will always… miss him and love him dearly." After she said those words she immediantly broke. She turned to his casket and whispered, "I need you and you left me. You're not here and you said you always would be. I love you and now you're gone." She walked back to her seat and sobbed.

She was broken, she would never heal. She had to stay strong though, for Molly, for Troy. Everyone was worried but she did it. She survived. Troy was with her in her dreams, but she would forever remain broken.


End file.
